


Untitled Supernatural/Crimson Peak Crossover

by StarlitSnowflakes



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitSnowflakes/pseuds/StarlitSnowflakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a hunter with the famous Winchester brothers. (I know, original right?) When you and the boys take a case in the English countryside, it will change all of your lives forever, and reveal your deepest, darkest secrets.</p><p>Beware of Crimson Peak!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

           “So get this.”

            You and Dean looked up at Sam. The Winchesters had saved you a few months back, and you’d been hunting with them ever since. Sometimes Cas would join you, as well. At present, you and the boys were between cases; none of you had left the bunker in almost a week, except for supply runs. Boredom had long since set in.

            “I think I may have found a case, but it’s a bit…far from home.”

            “Sammy, at this point, I’d drive across the whole damn country if it means getting out of here for a few days.” Dean said around a mouthful of apple pie. You nodded your agreement.

            “You guys might not say that when you know where we’re going.”

            “Just tell us already.”

            “Fine. The case I found is in England.”

            “England?!” You and Dean exclaimed at the same time.

            “I know, I know, but hear me out. There’s this old, I don’t know, castle, I guess you could call it. Anyway, there’s an old legend surrounding it; the locals say it’s haunted. It’s a huge tourist spot now, but for almost a hundred years, no one would go near it. To this day, even the tourists avoid it at night.”

            “And this is a case, how?”

            “I’m getting to that.”

            “Well get to it faster, Sammy. I’m falling asleep over here.”

            “Fine. Last weekend, a bunch of college kids came up. They went to spend the night in the house, but they never came back. A search party went out the next day, but they didn’t find any sign of the missing kids. And they aren’t the only ones to disappear there, either.”

            “Right.” Dean still wasn’t convinced, and you were growing nervous. You had a bit of a…past…in England; it was your greatest secret. No one knew the truth about you. If you and the boys took this case, it could mean disaster.

           “Right.” Dean repeated. “You want us to travel all the way to freaking England because some stupid teenagers decided to have a bit of fun?”

           “Actually, Dean, only one of them was a teenager. The others were all at least twenty.”

           “Still, England?!”

           “I have to agree with Dean on this one, Sam.” you chimed in. In addition to keeping your secret, well, a secret, you weren’t sure if you were ready to revisit those particular memories. After all, you had been running from them for years, now. 

           “Oh, come on guys. People are dying, have been dying for years, now. Do you have any idea how many hunters alone have vanished in this place?”

           “Wait, _hunters_?”

           “Yes, Dean. Hunters. Over a dozen in the last ten years alone.”

           “Alright, Sam, saying we do decide to take this case, which we haven’t, how the Hell are we going to get there?”

           “I was thinking we could ask Cas to give us a ride.”

           Dean pondered it for a moment before sighing.

           “Alright. I’m in.”

           “What?! Dean, no!” you exclaimed. “You can’t seriously be okay with this! England!”

           Dean just shrugged, much to your frustration.

           “If Cas can give us a lift, I don’t see why it’ll be a problem.”     

           “Come on, y/n. People have died, and people will keep dying if we don’t do something.”

           “Yeah, Sam, people die all the time. It happens, and it sucks, but there’s nothing we can do about it.”

           For a few long minutes, silence filled the room. The boys stared at you, making you uncomfortable, until finally you gave in.

           “Fine. Where the Hell is this place exactly? And if you say ‘England’, I swear to God I will stab you with your own knife.”

           “I, um, I’m not sure exactly where in England it is, but, uh, it’s called ‘Allerdale Hall’, known locally as-”

           “Crimson Peak.” you whispered with horror. Before the boys could ask how you knew that, you fled to your room, slamming the door behind you.


	2. Chapter Two

        Once in the safety of your room, you were free to let the tears flow down your face. Crimson Peak. After all this time, you thought you were freed from its horrors, thought you’d only ever have to face it again in your nightmares.

_I might have known._ You thought bitterly. _I’ll never be rid of that place._

        You straightened, and looked around your room. Talking a deep breath, you gathered your things to be packed into a small duffel bag. Even if you could never escape the nightmare, you could at least prevent others from getting trapped in it. So, a couple hours later, when Sam and Dean knocked at your door, you were ready. You opened the door, and wordlessly tried to move past the boys before pausing.

_Should I bring it?_  You wondered to yourself. _I don’t want to, but… we might need it._

        “Y/n?” Dean said your name aloud, startling you from your thoughts.

        “Oh, sorry, guys, I just forgot something. Give me a second, and I’ll be right up.”

        Dashing back into your room, you pulled a key off your necklace, and, with it, opened the trunk at the foot of your bed. For years you’d carried it with you everywhere you went, but you hadn’t opened it until that moment. It held too many memories. Yet again, as you dug through the remnants of a life you’d once known, your eyes brimmed with tears. It took you a bit to find what you were looking for. You had to move aside countless old books, a few pieces of jewelry, and a beautiful white dress. At the latter, you stopped your search, and took a moment to simply hold the gown in your hand. As you remembered the occasion on which you had worn it, the hint of a smile made its way to your face. When you looked back into the trunk to put the dress away, you noticed what you had been looking for. You quickly grabbed it, and tucked the dress carefully back into the trunk. The object was small enough that you were able to tuck it into your coat pocket, very carefully, of course, so as not to damage it.

        When you went upstairs to join the Winchesters, Castiel had already arrived.

        “Ready to go?” Dean asked.

        You nodded in response.

        “Hey, y/n.” Sam grabbed your arm gently to get your attention, and you turned to look at him. “You sure you’re alright? You seemed a bit shaken earlier.”

        “I’m good, Sam. Really.”

        “Well, then.” The three of you turned to look at Cas. “If everyone’s ready, I’m going to send you as close as I can to the house.”

        “You can’t send us directly there?”

        “No, I…There’s an old, deep magic surrounding it. Too strong even for me to penetrate.” Dean whistled, before letting Cas continue. “You three need to be careful. Once you’re in the house, I won’t be able to come rescue you. Are you sure you want to do this?”

        “We have to, Cas.” You replied. “People are dying.”

        “Very well then.”

        He touched your forehead, and for a moment, you saw nothing but darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! I'm so so so so sorry it took me so long to update!!! I had to finish school, and I've had some...personal issues to deal with, and I'm done making excuses now. I promise. Anyway, here it is. I hope you like it. Sorry it's so short.

            When you regained your vision, the first thing you noticed was the giant manor in front of you. Your hand unconsciously moved to cover the small, leather-bound object that was hidden in your coat pocket. You always carried it with you, despite the painful memories captured within its pages.

            “Oh my god.” Sam whispered behind you. Cas was nowhere to be seen.

            “Okay, is it just me, or is this place seriously creepy?”

            “All these years” you replied “and it hasn’t changed at all…”

            “Wait, y/n, what do you mean ‘ _all these years’_?”

            You took a deep breath to steady your nerves. It was probably time to come clean. If you and the boys were going to work a job there, they had a right to know of your…history…with the place.

            “I, um… Wow, this is harder than I thought. I, uh, I’ve been here before.”

            “Yeah, we got that.”

            “Shut up Dean; let y/n finish.”

            “Thanks Sammy.” You gave the taller Winchester a grim smile before continuing. “I don’t really know where to begin; it’s kind of a long story. I haven’t just _been here_ , I used to live here.”

            “What?!”

            “It… okay. I’m, um, well, do you guys know the legends about this place?”

            Both boys shook their heads.

            “Great. Well, it’s a long story so I’ll just give you the gist of it. A long time ago, like, a _really_ long time ago, Sir Thomas Sharpe lived here with his sister. And his…wife. Wives. Anyway, at his sister’s urging, Thomas would marry several different women, all very wealthy, and, after they had signed their fortunes over to him, he and his sister would kill the women. Basically. See, his sister was nuts, I mean absolutely bonkers. The kids were both abused, and _man I suck ass at explanations._ ”

            “Nah, y/n, it’s cool. You’re nervous. We get it.”

            “Thanks Sammy. Anyway, something unexpected happened. Thomas actually fell in love with one of his wives, Edith. When she came to the house, he decided that he didn’t want to kill her. Long story short, he and his sister fought, and she ended up killing her brother. But she blamed Edith, and went after her in revenge. Before she could kill Edith, Thomas’s ghost appeared, and he saved his wife. Edith was devastated; she had fallen madly in love with her husband.”

            Dean whistled.

            “So this place, it’s crazy haunted, huh?”

            You nodded. “So many people have died here….it’s…”

            “Wait, what happened to Edith?” Sam interrupted.

            “She… most people don’t know for certain. They know that she returned to her home, but after that… They figured she lived a normal life, and is buried somewhere here in England. Except they’re wrong.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Only one person alive knows what really became of _Lady Sharpe_ after her husband’s death.”

            “Who?”

            “Me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I know the explanation (aka summary of the events of Crimson Peak) sucked. That was deliberate. It was supposed to be becasue the narrator (lovely you) was nervous, and didn't really want to remember what had happened. I hope you liked this chapter. Idk how I feel about it to be honest. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

           “You?”

            You nodded.

            “How do you know what happened?”

            “Because, Dean. I was there.”

            “ _What?!”_ Both boys choked.

            “What do you mean you were there? You’re like twelve, and that happened like hundreds of years ago!”

            “First of all, that’s just rude. Y/age is nothing remotely close to twelve. Second, um, I’m a lot older than I look.”

            “Explanation, y/n. Now.”

            “Wow, Sammy” you joked “I didn’t know you could be so serious.”

            He was not amused.

            “Okay. Just try not to freak out.”

            “No promises.” Dean deadpanned.

            “So, when I was a kid, something…weird happened to me. I was struck by lightning, when I was, let’s see, I think I was around eight. Anyway, I didn’t notice anything at first. Everything was normal. Well, okay, as normal as they could have been. Like I said, I didn’t notice the change until I was almost thirty-five. I was a little….preoccupied.

            “On my thirty-fifth birthday, and yes I said thirty-fifth, on my birthday I looked in the mirror and got the surprise of my life. I looked exactly the same as I had on my eighteenth birthday. I mean _exactly_ the same. Not one wrinkle, no grey hairs, nothing. It was scary.

            “Long story short, I haven’t aged since I was eighteen. I think it has something to do with the lightning, but I’m not certain. I’ve just…continued. Every few years I’ll move, change my name. But I never get sick or die. And that’s where the Sharpe’s come in. The reason I know what happened to Edith, when no one else does, is because I am Edith. That’s the name I was born with. And when I fell in love and got married, I became Lady Edith Sharpe. After…”

            You started crying at this point.

            “After Thomas’s death, I couldn’t stand to be anywhere near this place. So I left, and I never looked back. I’ve been running ever since.”

            Dean whistled.

            “Damn. So, you’re what? Two hundred? Give or take.”

            “Dean!” Sam admonished.

            You chuckled, wiping tears from your eyes.

            “Nah, Sammy, don’t worry about it. It’s nothing.”

            “So that’s why you were so hesitant about taking this case?”

            You nodded.

            “So what now?” The younger Winchester asked you.

            “We finish the job.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “Positive. Something in this house is hurting people. I don’t know if it’s Thomas, or Lucille, or something else, but it’s my responsibility. After all,” you gave a grim smile “I am the Lady of the house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, look at me!!! I got another chapter up, and relatively quickly at that!
> 
> So, yes, that part (if you read it, you know the one) was based off of the movie Age of Adaline. Which I fell in love with as soon as I saw it. 
> 
> One more thing -   
> I have no one to beta-read my work, so it's all me. As such, I really appreciate feedback, and help with any mistakes.   
> Thanks all!
> 
> Final chapter will (hopefully) be coming shortly.
> 
> Stay weird, mon amis!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT!!! It's finished! I hope you guys like the ending. Thanks so much for sticking with me through this one. You guys are the best.

           “On my mark, we go in. Be careful, guys. This place is dangerous.”

            “Got it, grandma.” You leveled a glare at Dean. “Sorry. I couldn’t help it.”

            This time you cracked a smile.

            “Don’t make me ground you, young man.”

            You all laughed, stopping abruptly as you entered the house, guns ready. It was just as old and eerie as you remembered. The floor creaked with every step you three took. As the door swung shut behind you, you jumped. You ran back and tried to open it, but it was locked.

            “Great. Looks like we keep going.”

            As you and the Winchesters moved further in, the silence was periodically broken by loud crashing noises. Every time you entered a new room, something fell of a table and broke or shattered on the spot. But there were no signs of ghosts.

            “Okay, this place is seriously creepy.” Sam commented at one point.

            “I told you.”

            “Well,” Dean added “the door locked so we’re stuck here until the job is done.”

            “We’re not getting anything done this way.” You commented. “I think we should split up. Dean, you take this level. Sam, downstairs. I’ll go up.”

            “On it.”

            The boys left and you took a deep breath. You sent them away for a reason. There was definitely _something_ in the house, but for whatever reason, it wasn’t hurting you. You guessed why. They wanted you. You didn’t want your demons, literally, to hurt the Winchesters. Upstairs was the chamber you had shared with Thomas; that’s where they would be if they really were waiting for you. It was time to face the past.

            It didn’t take long for you to find the chamber. Even after so many years, you had a perfect memory of the house. Like everything else, the door creaked when you pushed it open carefully.

            “Hello?” You called out.

            Something crashed behind your head. You whirled around to find yourself face to face with Him.

            “ _Thomas._ ” You whispered breathlessly. He said nothing, only continuing to watch you, so you continued. “Do you know what’s happening here? People are getting hurt.”

            He nodded.

            “What is it?” Silence. “Thomas, please. I have to stop it.”

            Suddenly he lunged toward you and grabbed you by the throat. You could barely breathe. You struggled, but were no match for his strength.

            “Thomas, wha—“

            “Shhh.” He whispered, his voice sending chills down your spine. “You want to know the truth, my darling? Very well. _I_ have been killing people. I’ve been luring them here, only to rip them to shreds, do you wish to know why? Of course you do.”

            He threw you across the room, and followed with a couple quick strides. He bent down to whisper in your ear.

            “Because of _you,_ my love.”

            “Me?” You whispered in horror.

            “Oh, yes. You. You are mine. I died for you, and you left.”

            “Exactly, Thomas. _You died._ ”

            He laughed, but it was hollow.

            “Come on, dear. Admit it. You’ve missed me.”

            “Of course I have. I loved you.”

            “And haven’t you wondered why you’ve lived forever? Why you can never die, no matter what you do?”

            You were shocked.

            “The…the lightning…I thought…”

            “You are partially right. I caused the lightning strike.”

            “But…how? It was before I even met you!”

            “I am dead, love. Do not underestimate me.”

            You both stopped. The only sound in the room your gasped breath.

            “Can you…can you undo it?”

            At this he actually looked sad.

            “I can make it end. But if the curse ends….”

            “So will my life?”

            He nodded.

            “If…If I die, what happens?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Will I become a ghost, or…will I go to Hell, or…?”

            “That is up to you. I chose to become a ghost because I had to save you. I’ve stayed this way because I could not bear leaving you alone.”

            “So, theoretically, if I chose, I could spend eternity here with you?”

            “If you so wished.”

            “I do.”

            Thomas smiled at you, and you returned the gesture, holding out your hand to him.

            “Will it hurt?” You whispered.

            “My love, nothing will ever hurt you again.”

 

**********

 

            The Winchesters found you a few minutes later. Still smiling with Thomas, you watched them somberly take your body from that house. You were there when they gave you a funeral befitting a hunter.

            Thomas hadn’t lied. Nothing ever hurt you again.


End file.
